Person of Interest
by The.Bloody.Arrow
Summary: One thing they had in common was revenge. Another was their love for one another.KurapicaxOC


******New story! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Prologue

I am Yukina Song.

I was born into the Song family, a well-known family of assassins that assists the Genei Ryodan. We are also good friends with the Zoldyck family. My families prey on the fear of victims; they love the feeling of killing.

I am the youngest of five: four sisters, including me, and a brother, but I was always a peculiar child; I was mature for my age and always quiet. I was always the odd ball in my family, but I wasn't always like this. Sometimes, I wonder if I was born into this family. Like all assassins, I was trained since birth to become one, but when I started learning how to use nen, things changed.

I was hidden from others. I was being protected or so I was told.

What were beyond these walls? What was out there? I wanted to know. I've heard stories from about the outside world. I want to experience it for myself what it's like.

It's time that I break free.

* * *

**Mommy? Where are you taking me?" a seven-year old me asked. I squeezed my mother's hand to catch her attention, but she stayed silent. Father was in front of us, holding a torch to light our way down the spiral staircase. I had never been to this part of the house before. Then again, our house was very big. I had a very bad feeling about it.**

We finally reached a large wooden door at the bottom of the staircase. My father urged me to go inside.

"Is this part of the training mommy?" I questioned.

"Shut up," mother stated and slapped me across the face. They were acting abnormally. Something was wrong. Something inside me told me to run and don't look back, but I held my ground and stepped inside. The door swung shut behind me. I ran to it.

"Mommy? Daddy? Did I do something wrong?" I whimpered. I rattled the doorknob to find myself locked in the cold, dark basement. "H-h-have I done something to anger you?" The two of them were unresponsive. All I heard were their footsteps echoing, moving further and further away.

"Let me out! Please…" I pounded on the door, but to no avail. I was trapped and I couldn't do anything about it.

Today is my seventeenth birthday.

It's been ten years since that unforgivable night and today, today is going to be the day I finally escape this hell hole. I had been practicing my nen and fighting skills in secrecy, getting stronger by the day. I successfully broke out of that dreadful room and went up the stairs. I walked silently through the hallways of the house to the living room where my mother and my third eldest sister, Megumi, waited.

"Yukina!" mother hissed, "You are supposed to be in that room!" I gave her a blank stare.

"Megumi, be careful. Your sister was raised to be a killing machine. She was raised to make precise and deadly attacks," mother warned. Megumi scoffed.

"I'm so afraid of you little sister," my sister mocked. I gave her a nonchalant look. Megumi gritted her teeth.

"You're going to be put in your place!" She pulled out a dagger and lunged for me. I quickly went behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders; Megumi froze in place. She began screaming and clutching her head.

"What did you do to me Yukina?" Megumi screamed in agony.

"You should have listened to mother when she warned you," I scolded. She finally stopped after collapsing onto the floor.

"Yukina, you better listen to me right now young lady!" mother shouted. It was slight, but her voice quivered slightly from fear. She picked up Megumi's knife. Before she could even come out me, I was behind her.

"You know, you should listen to your own advice, mother." I kicked her in the chest. A cracking sound filled the room. Mother also fell to the ground with a yelp of pain.

I took a couple of steps towards the door, but I was intercepted by mother's annoyingly loud voice.

"Don't you dare take a step out of this house!" mother shrieked. I ignored her and continued walking.

"Your father and your brother will find you! The Genei Ryodan and the Zoldycks will be on the look for you! There's nowhere for you to run. You won't be able to hide from me!" I stopped in my tracks.

"I never intended on hiding mother. I'm not a coward like you," I stated bluntly and gave her a smile. I took out an origami shuriken and flung it. It flew dangerously close to her face and punctured the floor. Mother froze in place, but quickly went back to normal.

"Next time, I won't miss."

"W-what are you planning?" she stuttered.

"Nothing that concerns you, mother, for now," I muttered the last part, "Goodbye." I spun around on my heel and marched out of the estate.

There was no one to stop me from setting foot out of the property. I was minutes away from the outside world. There are so many things that I haven't experienced yet and I intend on doing so.

* * *

TBC!


End file.
